Just One of Those Weeks
by Darth Furby
Summary: [formerly known as "Just One of Those Days"] Chapter 4: A couple of days after Iori and Daisuke have their little frolic in the Digital World, A scuffle with Takeru occurs, and Iori finds out that he may misjudged Takeru.
1. Issues

A/N: Ok, this is the beginning of a short-ish fic told in first person by Iori. Don't ask me why or how the idea to write this popped into my head, because I have no idea myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Toei, Bandai, Fox, and possibly Time warner do. They are big scary companies I do not want to mess with.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I slammed my locker closed, and rushed down the hallway, and up the stairs. I knew I was going to be late getting to the computer lab that day. I didn't care either, because I knew they would never leave without me. As I turned the last corner, nearing the room, I saw it. A flash of white light. They had left without me. I decided to take on Koushirou's role as overseer. I set my backpack down and pulled the chair back from the computer, and sat down. I decided to E-mail them, to let them know I was here. 

_Hey guys. Thanks for waiting for me!_

I waited for a response. It came via Miyako. 

_Hey, you're the one who was late. Don't start bitching at us for your stupidity._

I blinked a couple times to see if I was reading right. Miyako had never been mean to me before. I E-mailed her again, asking if everything was Ok. 

_Hey, is everything Ok in there? You don't sound too happy. I know I was late, but You guys have never left without me before._

I fell back into the chair with a sigh. I didn't like it when Miyako was mad; nobody did. And what had me even more unnerved about her meanness was that she had been almost too happy earlier today. Her response to the second E-mail was even weirder than the first. 

_No, everything is not Ok! It's not really you I'm mad at, It's Takeru. He won't get off Daisuke's case, and all because he made one wrong decision. It's not like we're lost, just not where we want to be. Can you E-mail him and tell him to stop being such an asshole? Wow. I never thought I'd be calling Takeru an asshole. I better wrap this up. Hikari needs me to pull Daisuke off of Takeru._

Again, I had the urge to blink uncontrollably. Takeru did enjoy egging him on, but he had never gone to the point of causing problems within the group. I E-mailed him to ask if there was something beyond Daisuke that was bugging him. 

_Hey. Miyako tells me you and Daisuke are fighting. And that its becoming a problem to the entire group. Is something wrong? Beyond Daisuke, that is. You can tell me. I won't tell the others._

I once again slumped into my chair. I wondered how Koushirou could do this on a daily basis. It was so boring. When it had been 10 minutes and Takeru hadn't given me a reply, I E-mailed Miyako again. 

_He's not answering. Is he too busy fighting with Daisuke to notice his D-terminal is telling him to check his E-mail?_

Her reply came all too fast. 

_I don't know. He and Daisuke decided to fight away from the group. Hikari wants to go after them, but I don't. Didn't she learn anything from Yamato and Taichi? I guess not. Sometimes I can't believe how naive she can be. She wants to know if she can ask you something, via E-mail on her own D-terminal._

I quickly typed my reply. 

_Its Ok with me if she does. And you're right she is naive. But at least she isn't as naive as Daisuke._

Hikari replied. 

_I am not that naive. And the only thing that came out of Taichi and Yamato fighting was semi-homosexuality. But that's beside the point. Can you call Koushirou? I would mind my brother coming either_. 

I sighed and told Miyako I would be right back. I walked out the door to the computer lab, and downstairs to the front entrance of the school where the payphones were. I quickly dialed Koushirou's number. He answered on the first ring.   
"Koushirou? This is Iori," I began. "We need your help. Hikari wants you call Taichi and bring him with you."   
"What do you need help with?"   
"It's Takeru. And Daisuke. They're fighting, and I'm not with them because I was late. They left without me."   
"Alright, I'll be right there."   
I hung up the phone, and ran back to the computer lab. I E-mailed Miyako. 

_Ok, I'm back. Koushirou is on his way. I told him to get Taichi, but I don't know if he heard me when I told him. You two should just wait it out until he gets here. Who knows, maybe he can pry open the digiport. Oh and by the way, why is it closed?_

"WHAT DID THAT LITTLE TWERP DO THIS TIME?!"   
"Taichi," I murmured to myself. "Why can't he ever make a quiet entrance."   
"Taichi could you be any louder!!!!???"   
"This is going to be a very interesting afternoon," I sighed. _Koushirou can't you be a little quieter too?! Geez. And Controlling Taichi isn't an excuse. Oh well. They're almost in the classroom. Better be alert. _Amazingly, when they finally came in, both were calm as water buffalo. "Hello Koushirou. Taichi."   
"Hey there," Koushirou stepped over to where I was sitting. "It's my turn at the helm."   
I ablidged and stood up, walking towards my Upamon stuffed backpack. "Upamon?"   
"FRESH AIR!!!" he replied as he exploded out of the backpack, hitting Taichi in the face. "Um, hiya Taichi?"   
"EERRGGHHH!!!" Taichi grabbed Upamon and tried every type out painful hitting he could, to no avail. "Why...won't...you...get...hurt..."   
"He has no bones, Taichi."   
Taichi threw Upamon back at me in response. "Hey Koushirou, what's happening in there?"   
"Not very much, I'm afraid," He turned his head to face me. "I haven't tried E-mailing Daisuke yet."   
"But if Takeru isn't answering, why would Daisuke?"   
"Hmm, good point. I'll try anyways."   
His E-mail went something like this. 

_Hi. It's Koushirou. Taichi's is here too, but he's too busy trying to beat up Upamon to be much help. Can you guys please tell me what is going on in there? You've made Miyako angry to the point of biting someone's head off, and Hikari so worried she's about to wet herself. Ok, so I exaggerated there. Anyways, please, PLEASE write back._

"Whatever they're fighting about has to be pretty bad, if Takeru's willing to sacrifice the group's safety because of it."   
"You're right Koushirou," Taichi rubbed his chin, detective style. "It probably has something to do with Hikari."   
"I don't get them," I looked down, a little perplexed. "What is so great about her? She's not that pretty. And she seems kind of stuck up to me. Any idiot could tell that she takes advantage of both of them."   
"That's MY little sister you're dissin'!!!!"   
"Taichi, calm down," Koushirou stepped between Taichi and me so he couldn't do anything. "He's right. She does take advantage of them."   
"An E-mail!" I pointed towards the computer screen. "From Daisuke!"   
"Well I'll be damned," Koushirou replied, sitting back down. "Here, why don't you guys read for yourselves." 

_Hey, I'm really sorry about the problems Takeru and I are causing. The whole thing is stupid really. It actually started before we got to the computer lab. I told him I had a date with Hikari on Friday, and of course, he didn't believe me. And when we got in there, she had the nerve to be all sweet to him, and completely ignore me. We decided to settle it our own way. I think he's actually mad at her, not me; she made a date with him for the same night. Can you believe that? And Iori, I'm sorry if he didn't E-mail you back. I saw it blinking, and he accused me of trying to get a cheap shot in. I'm not really even trying anyways. Iori, please see if you can get Yamato over there, and possibly through the digiport? I don't think anyone else would be able to knock any sense into him. Damn, this is getting long and Takeru's bitching. Gotta go!_

"Wow," I murmured. "I'll go call Yamato."   
"No, I will."   
"Whatever you want Taichi," I nodded as he walked out of the room. "Oh, Koushirou did Miyako tell you why the digiport is closed? I asked her when I told her you were coming."   
"No, she never E-mailed me back when I said Hi."   
"Damn. I want to know what's wrong so we can fix it. Yamato and Taichi hafta get in there!"   
"What makes you think I can't figure it out on my own?"   
"I never said that. But what if the port in there got destroyed? How are we going to know if someone in there doesn't tell us?"   
"You have a point..."   
"Yamato's on his way!!!"   
"That's great Taichi. NOW DON'T YELL ANYMORE!!"   
"Finish what you were saying before."   
"I think I can find that out fairly easily from this side. And the worst that could happen would be having to use a port in another area."   
"Like Daisuke and Takeru did to rescue Hikari."   
"Yeah."   
"What? No welcome back?!"   
"Sorry, Taichi," I groaned. "Welcome back."   
"Ditto," Koushirou didn't even bother looking up from the computer. "AH! It's open!"   
"But Yamato's not here yet!"   
"It'll stay open for a few minutes. Give me your D-3."   
"What for? All it does is pull you through!"   
"I can stabilize the port using its unique energy. Now give me it!"   
"Wow, I didn't know this had become a party!" We all looked to the door to see an ever calm Yamato. "What did y'all need me for?"   
"We need you to talk some sense into your little brother!" Koushirou tossed my D-3 back to me. "Now get going you two!"   
"Hey, I didn't come here just to sit around in a stuffy computer lab!" Taichi scoffed. "I came to get digital!"   
"Taichi," Yamato raised an eyebrow in the direction of the floofy hair. "That was quite possibly the lamest thing to ever come out of your mouth."   
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I was losing my cool. I just wanted to put an end to this asanine afternoon as quick as possible. "Digiport open!!!"   
We were sucked into the computer screen, Upamon by my side, Taichi and Yamato close behind. When we got our bearings, we found that the others were nowhere in sight. It wasn't too hard to tell which way they had gone. All we had to do was follow the cat and bird tracks. What we found was not a welcome sight. 

_To be continued..maybe.._   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_A/N: I may or may not continue this, based on what you people think. Writing from Iori's angle is kind of fun, maybe I'll try writing from Sora's angle next time. Ok, that's enough babbling._


	2. Changes

A/N: I decided to write a second chapter for this story! I have no idea where this is going..it's on of those stories that could just kind of...keep going. Oh and this takes place while Ken is still evil. Gotta love da Kaiser. Oh and I'm being weird and calling the 'digiport' the 'gate' instead..thats whats Koushirou calls it in one of the clips I stole from the Lost Temple of Ishida... 

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah..Digimon ain't mine...it belongs to Toei and Bandai, yadda, yadda.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I blinked; what I was seeing was quite normal at a glance. But when we got closer to Hikari and Miyako, we found that they were..well, not quite themselves.   
"My sister has a Tail!!"   
"Taichi, I'm not sure I'd be happy about that," Yamato cocked an eyebrow.   
"I have a tail?"   
I nodded. "Indeed. And Miyako..nice feathers."   
"Bite me, Iori."   
"No thanks."   
They were digimon. Or to be more precise, they had absorbed their respective digimon. Hikari now had Tailmon's tail, ears, and gloves. Miyako had wings and a headband with a feather; she wondered why she hadn't gotten a beak. "Don't jinx it Miyako."   
"Where did your digimon go?" Yamato turned his head from side to side trying to find them.   
"I think we became them or something."   
"Hikari..we absorbed them. Didn't you feel it?"   
Hikari gave an unsure nod. "We gotta find a way to become ourselves again!"   
Miyako gripped the air in front of her. "Yeah!"   
I stepped between them. "We need to find Takeru and Daisuke first!!"   
"We do?" They both blinked, looking down at me.   
"Yes, we do."   
Yamato and Taichi started walking ahead, knowing looks on their faces. I watched them smile at each other, as if this was all very amusing. Taichi turned his head to look at us, "C'mon, Yamato and I know where they are."   
I blinked. "You do?"   
They gave each other knowing glances. Yamato turned his head back as well. "Yup."   
"O..k.."   
Miyako, Hikari and I followed the older kids, as they led us to a fairly large clearing. Hikari's expression turned exclamatory. "I know where we are!"   
"Wow Taichi, she remembers." Yamato chuckled.   
It was then that I noticed Takeru and Daisuke, wrestling each other and saying things someone my age should definitely not hear. Daisuke saw us. I ran over to them, dragging Yamato behind me. Daisuke gave me a thankful smile as Yamato grabbed Takeru off of him.   
"What the hell are you doing?!"   
"What the hell are you doing here?!"   
"That's what I'm asking you," Yamato glared at his brother. "Thanks to you, Hikari and Miyako are digimon now!"   
"Thanks to me? How is it my fault?" He paused. "Digimon?"   
Yamato nodded. "When you left them behind something or other caused their bodies to absorb their digimon's bodies."   
"Who says it was my fault that they got left behind?!"   
"The very polite note Daisuke sent us."   
"Since when is Daisuke polite?"   
"Since when is he not!!" I shot back. Takeru glared in response; I glared right back at him. "For once he's the victim."   
"Victim? He's the one that was bragging about a date with Hikari!"   
"And you got mad at HIM because Hikari played you against each other. She's the one you should be punching! Not Daisuke!"   
"Why would she do that?!"   
"Because she enjoys watching you go at each others throats."   
At this point, Hikari had stormed over and was glaring down at me. "Just who's side are you on?!"   
"Not yours."   
Yamato decided now would be a good time to leave. As he tried to sneak away, I grabbed him by the hair.   
"MY HAIR!!!!!!"   
"Stay. Good boy," I remained quite calm for someone who had just messed up Yamato's hair.   
"You...little..peice...of..." Taichi had stepped in between Yamato and me as Yamato began to slowly erupt. He grabbed yamato by the shoulders, and dragged him to the side. I managed to make out the words of, "That little..hair abuser is gonna get it!"   
I sweatdropped and turned back to Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru. After watching them bicker for a few moments, Miyako and I decided to e-mail Koushirou. 

_Koushirou, we need someone else down here...I um, accidentally gave Yamato a nervous breakdown by touching his hair. So basically we have no older kids down here to get Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke under control. My bad. Try Sora? I think she could have some kind of effect. At least more than you or anyone else besides Taichi or Yamato. And HURRY!!!_

"I think the two of us are the only sane ones left," Miyako plopped down, pulling a sandwich out of her duffle bag. "Want one?"   
"No thanks," I turned my attention to what was now something of a battlefield. At the present moment, Takeru and Daisuke were wrestling again, and Hikari was telling Takeru to 'tear 'em up'. I guess I'm just to young to understand why someone would put his physical well-being in jeopardy for someone who really couldn't give a damn. Maybe I never will. That's Ok. I'm not sure I really want to understand. As I contemplated this, I found myself moving closer and closer to the battle. I tackled Hikari, slapping her. There was a silence, and then I felt Taichi's weight hitting me full force. He pinned me to the ground and whispered in my ear.   
"Don't you ever touch her again."   
I shuddered, nodding fervently. Taichi got off me and helped Hikari up. I laid on the ground for a moment, in too much pain to sit up immediately. When I did sit up, I noticed Taichi staring at me. He wasn't really mad, he just didn't want to look like a bad brother. I gave him a small nod to let him know I understood, and gave his full attention to his whining sister. I was offered a hand; I looked up the arm to see Miyako's concerned face. I gladly excepted the help. It really hurts to be sat on by someone 6 years older than you. I was glad to see that my sacrifice wasn't in vain; the fighting had obviously stopped. I looked around, beyond Taichi and Miyako. Daisuke had that same grateful smile on his face he had displayed earlier, when we had arrived. Takeru and Yamato just glared. "I..think now would be a good time to go home.."   
"First you slap me, and now you're gonna leave me like," she pointed to her various cat features, "This!?!"   
Before I could speak, Takeru replied. "We can't do anything about it now. It's too late in the day."   
There was that pesky silence again.   
Miyako spoke next. "I have an idea."   
"Oh?" I inquired. I then noticed the blinking light in my pocket. Koushirou had replied to my e-mail. "E-mail!" 

_Sora can't come, sorry. Neither can Jyou. And I highly doubt that Mimi would be any help, even if she could come. I'll stay ready and alert to help though. Just give the word, and I'm there._

We all sweatdropped.   
I turned to Miyako. "Now tell us your idea."   
"Well..this is gonna sound way off the deep end," She paused and looked around. No one seemed to object. "Um..right. I've been studying the changes that Hikari and I both underwent..it seems to me that they're part of our digiworld clothes..I think they might just stay here when Hikari and I go through the gate. Like..they would be reborn into digieggs..as new digimon...you know what I mean."   
Takeru nodded. "That's just weird enough to work."   
Hikari's expression brightened. "I'm game!"   
"Alright then," Miyako pulled out her digivice. "Time to go through the gate!"   
We made our way back to the televison/moniter; the physical gate. Miyako held her D-3 up to it and yelled the password phrase and we were sucked through.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: I dunno what its gonna look like on the other side...this may or may not get interesting..or finished. -_- I have other stuff I need to do...homework..other fics..webpage (or in my words, abusing nbci.com)...


	3. Problems

A/N: I ran across the first two chapters and read them and wondered why in god's name I didn't finish it. Soooo here goes cuz I'm bored and its 3 in the morning. 

Disclaimer: Oh screw it, Up yours Toei.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch."

I sat up only to fall back down from Daisuke's weight. We all managed to untangled ourselves from one another and get our bearings. I looked up at Miyako.

"Hey..!"

"The feathers are gone.."

"My tail and ears are too!"

"But...where's Tailmon?"

"Poromon isn't here either!"

I turned to study the computer screen we had all just tumbled out of as the others tried to figure things out.

"This is all your fault, Takeru!!!"

"It is not, Miyako. It would've happen whether I'd been there or not."

"How do you know that?!"

"I just do."

"BULLSHIT!!!" with that, she ran out of the room fuming and Poromon-less.

"Way to go Takeru."

"Daisuke, shut up."

"Make me."

"Knock it off, already!!!!" I ran in between them, glaring at each of them in turn. "I'm so completely sick of this! Its no one's fault, and fighting isn't going to solve anything!!"

Daisuke looked down at me, nodding slowly. Takeru looked away.

"Well, we need to get home. Its getting late," Taichi waved, dragging Hikari behind him.

"So do we," Yamato glared at his younger brother, who ignored him. He banged his fist on the top of Takeru's head. Takeru got the message; he sullenly followed his brother out the door.

"..." Koushirou sighed. "Well, I think I'd better follow them out. God only knows things are bad enough now. I'm not about to let anything else happen tonight."

"That's probably a good idea," I nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," He made his exit, leaving me with Daisuke.

I turned to face him. He was staring at the computer screen we had all come out of, somewhat angrily. "Daisuke?"

"Huh? Oh." He turned his head to look at me. "Sorry, I was thinking about something.."

".." I wasn't sure what to say next; before I could say anything, he had already turned his attention to the monitor again.

"Hey!" He slammed his palms on the table he'd been leaning on. "Where are our Digimon?!"

I blink in surprise. In all the commotion, I hadn't realized they were missing. "..I don't..know. I was so caught up in everything I didn't notice what happened to them."

"They were with us when we went through the gate." He paused. "At least...I think they were."

We looked at each other. "This is not good..."

"No, its not. But I'm not sure there's anything we can do about it right now. Unless.."

"Unless what?" I queried.

"We could go look for them in the Digital world. But I'm not sure we should do that without someone here to watch us from the outside."

I sighed. Daisuke was right. It was dangerous to go in without a lookout. Koushirou had pretty much made it a rule that we weren't to go in unless we had one of the older kids with us, or else someone had to stay behind. It was also dangerous to go in alone, whether a second person was on the outside or not. After thinking these facts over, I spoke again. 

"Shit. Well, we have two options. We can either wait until tomorrow, when everyone is here and trying to kill each other, or we can go now, without having to deal with what other people want."

"I pick....hmm...this is a tough one." He grinned stupidly. "Number two."

"Well if we're gonna go, lets do it now and get it over with as quickly as possible. Its getting late."

"Alright," he pulled out his D-3. "You know how to call up the gate, right?"

"Umm..yeah.."

"Then call it up already!!"

"Yes sir," I answered semi sarcastically. I did as he asked, however. "There its open. Lets go."

He said the password phrase and in we went. When I opened my eyes, we were back where we had been earlier. It was darker, and much quieter. My observations were interpreted by my companion.

"Oh. Shit."

"Oh shit what?"

"You have a shell."

You're kidding," I turned to look at him. Then I sweatdropped.

"What?"

"You're...very blue."

"Don't tell me I have his ears too," He sighed defetedly.

"Yeah, you have his ears too."

"I told you not to tell me!!!" He wailed.

"Geez, could you be any louder?"

"Its ok," He grinned. "There's no one around for miles, I'll bet."

"I wouldn't count on that," A third, and very familiar voice hissed.

"Please, Iori, don't talk like the Kaiser. I'm really not in the mood."

"That..wasn't me, Daisuke."

"Of course it wasn't you," The voiced whispered. "No one can talk like me."

"Shit. Where are you?" Daisuke spun around, unable to find his enemy.

"I'm allllllll around you..."

I moved in closer to Daisuke, as spun around once more. "Daisuke, calm down. Spinning like that is just going to make you dizzy."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I just can't-"

He was cut off by the swish of a cape. "Hello, darlings. How are you tonight."

"I was fine until you came along!!" Daisuke was about ready to charge at his foe. I held him back. "Let me at him!"

The Kaiser smiled. "Go ahead, release him. I need some entertainment."

/I wasn't going to oblige, but Daisuke managed to get free of my grasp. "Daisuke!!"

He didn't listen. He was too busy charging the Kaiser head on. I shut my eyes, trying to make the Kaiser disappear. It didn't work. When I opened my eyes, however, what I saw confirmed the theory I had about the new additions to our Digiworld clothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woooooo, I finally finished chapter 3!! Yeah!! I think Iori got a little OOC, but not too much. Well, I hope you like. Bye now!


	4. Realizations

A/N: O_O! I can't believe I actually managed to finish this chapter!! I'm so happy! *dances* I started it right after posting the third chapter, but I've been working on so much other stuff that I kinda forgot about it. And I'm kicking myself for that, especially now that I know where this is going...well, sort of. More than I did before, anyways. There's not much to say, other than that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But, then again, neither does the Chicago-area UPN station, but they seem to think its fine to act like they do, and not show frontier in any, much less the correct, order. So I think I can pretend I own it too. =P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the Kaiser's face. Three thin, fresh scratches now ran across cheek, from his ear and stopping a little short of his lips. Quite a site, really. I wasn't too keen on being extremely amused by it however; Ken was quite upset now, and seemed ready to kill.

"My..my face," he was half snarling, half whimpering. "You..you cut my face.."

Daisuke grinned and glanced back towards me. "I think I like being my digimon."

Unfortunately, Ken saw and took advantage of Daisuke's self-distraction. Daisuke spun backwards, from the force of Ken's blow, and landed face down in the dirt. Daisuke pulled himself up on all fours, but didn't turn to face the Kaiser. Ken glared down at him before I saw him bring the heel of his boot down on Daisuke's back, forcing him to fall flat again.

"Don't ever  touch my face."

I moved closer to them, not sure of what I could do, but knowing all the same that I had to do something. Ken definitely saw me move, but ignored it. I figured that gave me some kind of advantage.

While I pondered my options, Daisuke was attempting to beat Ken on his own. He had obviously not considered forming any kind of plan before simply going at it. I decided I had to take matters into my own hands.

I moved around them until I was behind Ken. This was going to be a test of my new powers, and I was putting much more faith in my new bodily enhancements than I think was safe. Fortunately for me, I was more or less correct about what I was now able to do. I launched myself at Ken from behind, the crown of my head hitting him square in the small of the back. Daisuke fell back as Ken rolled to the side, in what I'm sure was a considerable amount of pain.

"Whoa," Daisuke stood up and came to my side, staring at where Ken was sprawled. "Thanks, I guess."

"You guess?" I looked up at him; I'm sure my annoyance was making itself quite clear. "You were getting your ass kicked, and you guess you thank me?"

He hung his head. "Yeah, okay, so you're right. Can we not talk about it?"

I smiled at his false pride. "Even if I wanted to, Daisuke, I don't think we could. Look."

I pointed at Ken, who was standing up, a little shakily, but never the less recovering. He didn't look like he was going to continue the fight, though. He turned to face us, a very nasty look crossing his face as he turned and stalked off.

"Geez, even I can admit when I've lost a fight," Daisuke gave Ken's wake a disapproving look. "He just left without saying anything."

"Despite what he says, he's no more grown up than any of us," I turned back to where the brief battle had just taken place. "We should go back."

"Yeah, we should," he was back next to me again, but looking at me this time. "Where's the gate?"

"This way I think," I starting walking. "It shouldn't be very far. We were barely here five minutes before Ken found us."

We found the gate after about that much walking. Daisuke looked as relieved as I felt. We went through, finding a dark and empty room.

"Somehow this room is hardly more welcoming than the digital world right now."

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded in agreement. "And that probably isn't a good omen."

~-~-~-~

"I can't believe you went in there by yourselves!"

"Oh, shut up, Takeru."

It had been two days since Daisuke and I had done that, but the group hadn't found out until before we had all gone into the Digital World earlier that day. Everyone else had left except me, Takeru and Daisuke. It seemed like nothing had changed between the two of them since, either; they had been bickering the entire time we'd been in the Digital World, and were still at it. Except now I was involved.

"Daisuke, you know the rules!"

"Yeah, and what's your point? Its kind of late to change things now."

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore them as they argued. Of course, it was no use.

"Would you both shut up?"

They both stared at me. Takeru spoke first.

"He broke the rules, Iori." Takeru turned his glare back to Daisuke. "Just stay out of it."

"Why should he? He was there too, you know," Daisuke's expression turned to a serious kind of angry, aimed at Takeru. "He has a right to be involved."

"Somehow Daisuke, I don't think he's stupid enough to pull a stunt like that of his own accord."

There was a loud sound, specifically, the sound of Daisuke's fist meeting Takeru's face.

"Shut up, Takeru."

I was glad, very glad, that the girls hadn't been there to see that. But then again, it might not have happened if Miyako had been there to referee. I watched as Takeru caught himself on the desk behind him, and straighten up. Daisuke looked extremely indignant, and very ready to throw another punch if need be. Takeru could very obviously see this, but at the same time, didn't seem to care. He threw himself at Daisuke, and they both fell to the floor. It took very little time for Daisuke to gain the upper hand.

"You don't know how to take a hint, do you?" He asked, pinning Takeru down.

"I guess," Takeru paused, and pushed Daisuke off him. "I don't."

Daisuke glared at him, but instead of continuing the fight, he stood up. "I'm out of here. I've had enough of you for day."

He picked up his backpack, and waved back to me as he left. Takeru didn't get up, or even attempt to draw Daisuke into a second round; he simply stared at Daisuke, an unreadable look on his face. After I heard the door close behind Daisuke, I turned my attention to Takeru. He gave me a blank look, but continued to stay on the floor.

"Are you going to get up?"

"What's it to you?"

I frowned; I had been hoping he might tell me what his real issue was, but it didn't seem like he was going to start talking anytime soon. He looked away from me when he saw me frown, his expression  softening a little.

"Sorry."

"For what?" I blinked, feeling a little shocked to hear him say that.

"I shouldn't have told you to butt out before," he turned his head back to face me, and genuinely apologetic look on his face.

"Oh," I nodded, hoping he would take it as a forgiving gesture. "I think Daisuke would appreciate hearing that more than I would, though."

"Well, I don't think that will happen anytime soon, okay?"

"I wish it would, but I can see that nothing I could say would make you change your mind," I was wishing I hadn't been so forgiving now. "And that is especially annoying, since I can't see how you could have any kind of viable reason to be acting like that towards him."

"That's an awful lot for you to assume," he glanced at me, looking insulted by my assumptions. "Especially since you never asked to hear my side."

"I didn't think you wanted to tell me," I was being honest; I'm not sure if he could tell. "But I'll listen if you want to tell me your side."

"That would be nice," Takeru nodded a little, then stood up. Walking over to me, he continued. "I just hope you'll be able to listen objectively."


End file.
